1. Field of the Invention
This is a process for producing a stream of cooled clean synthesis gas and a separate stream of superheated steam.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Synthesis gas may be prepared by the partial oxidation of a fossil fuel with a free-oxygen containing gas, optionally in the presence of a temperature moderator. The effluent gas stream from the gas generator is cooled below the equilibrium temperature for the desired gas composition by, for example, direct immersion in water in the quench tank such as described in coassigned U.S. Pat. No. 2,896,927. By this method of gas cooling the sensible heat in the effluent gas stream is not used at its highest temperature to produce steam. Accordingly, the thermal efficiency of the process is reduced.